In the existing 3GPP, reference signals are allocated continuously and fixedly, that is, reference signals for user equipment are transmitted via several fixed antenna ports. For example, if there are 4 antenna ports, the reference signals are simultaneously transmitted via antenna ports 15 to 18, and the user equipment for example may measure channels corresponding to the four ports and feeds channel status information back to a base station. In a large scale antenna system, a base station has a large number of antennas, and the user equipment may use only a portion of the reference signals. In this case, a more flexible reference signal notification solution is required.